


What Happens in the Alps

by Superstitious



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Snow, Snowball Fight, Spy - Freeform, Winter, the alps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superstitious/pseuds/Superstitious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens in the Alps, stays in the Alps. A Clintasha drabble written as a request from DeviantART. C:</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens in the Alps

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a fluff story written as a DeviantART prompt! I hope you enjoy :D

"How much longer will we have to wait?" Natasha asked her partner in an exasperated voice. She looked through the scope of her rifle to make sure their target was still in sight. After waiting and hearing no response Natasha turned around, concerned something might have happened to her partner.

What she didn't expect was the snowball that hit her face.

Natasha's face turned almost as red as her hair. Trying to control her voice and temper she wiped the snow off her face. "Clint." She said, her voice threatening.

Before he could even blink she had made a snowball of her own. Clint barely had time to duck before it whizzed past his head, hitting a tree off in the distance. "Whoa! Tasha, careful with those things!" he said as he ducked once more.

"Hey, I didn't start this!" she declared, an arsenal of snowballs already in her arms.

In response Clint hid behind a wide tree trunk. He grabbed both their rucksacks and stacked them off to the right of the trunk so he had a longer barricade. Natasha cocked her head and huffed. She was overexposed. While Clint busied himself making artillery Natasha tried to make a barricade with giant snowballs.

"Doesn't this remind you of that one time in Germany?" Clint asked with a laugh.

Natasha quirked her eyebrow from behind her small barricade, "I think you and I remember that mission…very differently," she shouted over to him.

After seven more rounds of furious blitz attacks Clint finally called a truce. Their makeshift barricades were in ruins. The two spies stood up and shook their clothes out. They had snow in places that snow should never be.

Natasha resumed her position at her rifle. "Clint…" she said hesitantly looking through her scope.

"What?" He asked with a chuckle, still brushing the snow from his hair.

"Where did the target go?" She asked calmly. Clint shot her a confused expression that soon turned into distress when he realized what must have happened.

Natasha rolled her eyes and then packed her rifle away. "I'll take the east, you take the west." She said as she stood up and briskly walked towards the direction of their hidden snowmobiles, an unsavory feeling in the pit of her stomach. Clint nodded before taking off after her.

Soon all that was left of them were their imprints in the snow. Only a trained eyed could spot them, of course.


End file.
